1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mouse, and more particularly to a wireless mouse having an antenna therein.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, mouse is a very popular computer input device. It allows a user to move an input pointer (e.g., cursor) and to make selections with respect to a graphical user interface (GUI). With the rapid development of computer, the mouse has gradually developed into a wireless mouse from a wire mouse. But the wireless mouse must use an antenna to achieve a signal transmission with the computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless mouse includes a mouse housing 10, a printed circuit board assembly 12 assembled in the mouse housing 10, and a Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) 14 disposed on one side of the printed circuit board assembly 12. However, the PIFA 14 is a planar antennal and often is disposed by lying on the printed circuit board assembly 12. As a result, the PIFA 14 needs to occupy a greater space in the wireless mouse. Furthermore, the printed circuit board areas around the PIFA 14 cannot be provided with metallic elements therein, so that undoubtedly complicates the design of the PIFA 14. When users operate the wireless mouse, users' hands are apt to approach the region where the PIFA 14 is disposed. It further has an impact on use performances of the PIFA 14.